Sci-Twi oversleeps/Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited
This is how Sci-Twi oversleeps and Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. film opens to Sci-Twi asleep in bed Spike the Dog: snoring Sci-Twi: her sleep No. It can't be. It isn't true. Sci-Ryan: off-screen Twilight?! Conker The Squirrel off-screen C'MON, SCI-TWI!! THE BUS FOR CAMP EVERFREE LEAVES IN 10 MIN! Sci-Twi: awake Oh no no no no no! I can't believe I overslept! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Conker did notice that's not like ya. races in Thomas: Twilight! It's so good to see you again! Rigby (EG): Wait. Is she the Twilight from Equestria or the one in this world? Adagio Dazzle: Not sure. But either way, she is Thomas' girlfriend. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so, Adagio. Sonata didn't get one of those annoying alarm clocks that goes...alarm clock buzzer? clock buzzer Thomas: It's gonna be fine, Twilight. We'll help you pack. Spike the Dog: pants Dan picks up Twilight's Fall Formal outfit and Ryan's Fall Formal outfit Predaking (EG): We are going to be out in the forest. When does they need those? Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Rarity told me that if we are going to somewhere like the moon, I suggest they pack some evening outfits. One never knows, darling. Human Rarity: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: I got the perfect thing for you, Sci-Twi. looks in a mirror holding a t-shirt with a Camp Everfree logo on it. Then Sci-Twi notions for him to give it to her Sci-Twi: Lemme just get changed. Sci-Twi poses in front of the mirror, Midnight Sparkle appears Matau and the Skylanders: MIDNIGHT SPARKE?!?!?!? Ryan F-Freeman: How is this possible?! Sunset and I help Sci-Twi defeat you at the Friendship Games! Midnight Sparkle: True. But she and you can never truly defeat me! evilly Conker The Squirrel: RUN!!!!erased and the others are erased leaving Sci-Twi and Ryan left Ryan F-Freeman: No. Dark Ryan is someone else. Like you are. his Keyblade Midnight Sparkle: No, Ryan. Dark Ryan F-Freeman is a part of you. He is also a hero. Ryan F-Freeman: He's a part of me?! Midnight Sparkle: to Sci-Twi Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop 'til I have all the magic! Ryan F-Freeman: NO! I'm helping Sci-Twi understand magic! it's too late. Midnight has fused with Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? tries to thump Midnight out of her but fails. In reality Ryan F-Freeman: STOOOOOP!!!!! Sci-Twi: Ryan! You're dreaming! Wake up! Ryan F-Freeman: up What?! around and spots Sci-Twi Oh, Sci-Twi. Thank goodness. I had a nightmare. Sci-Twi: Let me guess. About Midnight merging with me? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm never going to let THAT down. Sci-Twi: I was pretty bad at the Friendship Games. Sci-Ryan: What did you turn into, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: A demon obessed with magic, that's what. Crash Bandicoot: And tried to help Sci-Twi open up lots of portals to Equestria to understand all magic. Sci-Twi: But you did rebel against Midnight and helped Sunset beat her. Evil Ryan: She's right, Ryan. This experience with Dark Ryan and Midnight brought CHS more closer then before and got this team ready for total world domi... I mean, awesomely heroic do-gooding! And stuff. Crash Bandicoot: Evil Ryan. I think you're starting to sound like Dr. Cortex from Skylanders Imaginators. Evil Ryan: Same thing for you sounding like Pinkie Pie, Crash. Poor Ryan. I did notice him when he was a member of the Rain-bubbles. Thomas: Rainbooms. Evil Anna: Got it. I got the feeling that at the last event, we and the Shadowbolts are all to blame. Mostly Principle Cinch and Dr. Cortex. and Sci-Twi look at each other Crash Bandicoot: I think so, Evil Anna. Let me go through my Reformed characters list. Let's see. We reformed 6 sirens who try to hypnotize us with their singing, Princess Ivy, the Mad Doctor, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, the CPA Shadowbolts, 3 Equestrian mermaids, Knock Out, some others, the Predacons and 4 demon friends. Ryan, Cody, Sci-Twi and Sunset Ummm. No offence? Cody Fairbrother: None taken. Sci-Twi: We're used to it. Ryan F-Freeman: How do I know that? and Cody comfort Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. I think I had this nightmare. nods Matau T. Monkey: Oh you poor siren, Master Ryan. Despite you having visions, that Midnight Sparkle incident got you plagued by nightmares. Seeing Midnight merging with Sci-Twi. Ryan F-Freeman: If Midnight Sparkle keeps trying to get control of Sci-Twi, Matau. I don't know how long I can hold on. nods then Ryan gets a vision of Gaia Everfree turning Ryan into Everfree Prince Gale Ryan F-Freeman: Gaia! What is happening to me?! Crash Bandicoot: That magic's new. laughs and the transformation is done Everfree Prince Gale: Crash? What happened? Crash Bandicoot: Well, you got turned into a Gaia Everfree version of you, Ryan. Everfree Prince Gale: Gaia? Is that true? I'm a you version of me? Gaia Everfree: Yeah. Evil Ryan: What.... does the rest of Ryan look like? hits Ryan on the head ending the vision Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Bertram. I needed that. Ratchet: That's my line. Bertram T. Monkey: Anytime, pal. Ya know. Crash did see you with the Dazzlings and reformed them along with us. How did you became the Dazzlings' second leader anyhow? Ryan F-Freeman: You know how. Matau T. Monkey: At least I dream about marshmallows. Mmm. I think of lot of things like eating marshmallows, roasting marshmallows on a fire and sleeping on marshmallow pillows at night. giggles and looks at Sci-Twi's amulet Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan